Breaking the Fourth Wall
by The Artistic type
Summary: Kenzie and Hazel used to get along. Neither of them really knew what happened, but when their school receives the Host club for an exchange program, will the twins teach them how to love, each other. Follows through the POV of Kenzie Hudson.
1. A Price

_**As promised, I'm continuing with my series, this time through the twins story. I chose to follow through Kenzie's POV because I can relate to her character a little better than Hazel's because I've seen how Drama Queens tend to act in theatre. I'd love your feedback and if you have any ideas where I should go. I have a few ideas, but I love feedback. Also concerning the summary, this isn't twincest, by love each other, I meant in a sister way. That is all, enjoy ******__Breaking the Fourth Wall!_

* * *

_I shuffled her feet nervously as I waited outside of the audition room. What if they didn't like me? Did I really have what it took to be a 'Les Belles Filles' or was I just joking myself? I tugged at my short curly bob and cast the other girls anxious glances. They all looked so confident in themselves, almost as if they knew something that I didn't. Why wasn't I in on this big secret?_

_This was my biggest moment of my life. If I didn't make this, all that I had been working for my entire life, everything, would be shattered. If I couldn't even get into the Elite club at my school-well what chance did I have on Broadway then? "Are you seriously freaking out?" I looked up and met the face of my twin sister, Hazel. She had the same face, rounded cheeks with a slightly upturned nose and bow shaped lips. Yep, that was us, the Hudson twins. "You're gonna do fine Kenz, I don't know a more talented actress."_

_"Are you sure? Look at all the talented girls? And did you see that Vice President,s he looks absolutely vicious-"_

_"Honestly, if they don't choose you, they're idiots," Hazel insisted as she fumbled with her backpack. "Like, I mean seriously, your voice can make jocks cry." I laughed half-heartedly as I took another glance around the room. It was almost my turn now. "Trust me, you can do this." Hazel offered Kenzie a thumbs up and she returned it shakily._

_"McKenzie Hudson, Freshman." I jumped in her chair as I met the gaze of 'Les Belles Filles' president, a young blonde with a pretty face and dark eyes. "Come this way please?" I shot a pleading glance back at my sister, but Hazel simply shook her head and urged me forward._

_"You can do it, Kenz. Nothing comes between you and your dreams." She smiled and offered another thumbs up. I smiled and turned back to the president, a little more confidently. Nothing was gonna stop me now. If only I knew that nothing would come at a heavy price._


	2. Perfect

**Second chapter, I really find Kenzie's character to be interesting, she's completely different as compared to my last character Mariah. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

"Call you me fair, that fair again unsaid-" Hazel pounded on the bathroom door, pulling me from my character and ultimately ruining my focus. I scowled at my reflection in the mirror. It was the closest to scowling at my sister.

"Are you almost done, damn it! We have like 10 minutes to get to school." My scowl deepened as I fluffed my dark curls, which now fell nicely at my shoulders. Now Hazel was just going to have to wait as I regained my composure. "Kimberly won't be happy if we're late. Do you want to pull a Mariah, especially on a day like today?" My scowl turned to a frown as a sigh escaped my lips. I hated to admit my twin was right, but she did have a point. Today was no day to be late. Not with the exchange students arriving.

"Fine, fine, don't lose your cool." I could hear my sister nearly scream as she stomped down the stairs and out the door. Too late. I shot one last glance over my shoulder and at my reflection in the mirror. A star stared back. "You're beautiful, you're strong, and nothing is gonna get in your way," I reminded herself before I sauntered out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Hazel sat in the driver's seat of her bright red convertible, nearly shaking with anger. "I honestly don't know why I stay around to lug your ass to school every day," Hazel growled as she turned the key in the ignition. She cursed under her breath as the gears grinded against each other and quickly pulled back, letting the car settle into a soft hum. "Get in."

I slid into the passenger seat and turned my attention to anywhere Hazel. It was bad enough we shared the same face, I hated having to share the same space as her for more than absolutely necessary. I just wanted to get to practice and be done with her, at least for a little while.

I pushed myself forward, willing my hands to wrap around my foot as I stretched. My hair was now piled on top of my head so it wouldn't distract me. I couldn't afford any distractions, not today.

Kimberly had told all of us how 'Les Belles Filles' was expecting a group of young men from Japan. They were the children of big investors of Lefleur Academy, an elite private school that my sister and I attended. We had to essentially court these young men while they were here. 'To keep their parents happy and investing' as Kimberly put it. They were the reason 'Les Belles Filles' even existed.

I wanted nothing more than to impress these boys, maybe one of their parents was a famous agent and could get me a career. I had to keep my eye on the prize.

"Congratulations Mariah, you made it right on time, we should be expecting the exchange students any moment." I glanced up and watched as Mariah rushed breathless onto the stage. Late as usual. I rolled my eyes and continued stretching, I wasn't going to waste my time on reflecting on Mariah's skewed sense of time. I needed to focus.

"Get off the stage." I scowled as I glared over my shoulder at Hazel. "Mariah needs to run through a dance, and you're in the way." Hazel twirled a screwdriver in her hand irritably and her glare hardened. "Don't be selfish." I huffed, stood up and made my way off the opposite side of the stage. I watched as Mariah danced fluidly across the stage. No matter how much I hated to admit it, I envied Mariah's grace when it came to dancing. It was flawless, and definitely a field of expertise that I lacked in. I knew it would hurt me one day if I didn't get better.

In the middle of Mariah's routine, the door squeaked open and I turned to glare at whoever had come through the door. It was a closed rehearsal after all, but before I could speak, I froze. Seven attractive young men made their way into the wings, whispering quickly in fluent Japanese. My heart stopped as I peered through the curtains at Kimberly.

The vice president gave me a wary look, but immediately sparked with poise when I pulled back the curtain to reveal the young men. Go me for saving the day! Perhaps Kimberly would give me more consideration for the lead this year if I played my cards right. I took a step back as Kimberly hurriedly made her way to the stage. Mariah didn't seem to notice the commotion and continued her routine and I watched. Across the stage, I could see Hazel watching too and my gaze hardened. She could never be good enough to work the stage, not like me. She said so herself.

Kimberly coughed irritably as the music died away and Mariah turned to look at us. She looked shocked, I wouldn't blame her. She hated dancing for crowds. "Welcome to Lefleur Academy," Kimberly began politely. I knew it was all a show, everything about Kimberly was. She was neither rich, nor extraordinarily talented, but she had a knack for order and leading, that's why she made such a good vice president. I turned my attention away from her and to the young men. They were attractive, but what caught my eye was the identical faces. Twins.

My interest sparked as I looked between their linked arms and slightly cocked heads. It was rather interesting seeing a pair of identical faces that weren't Hazel's and my own. Almost refreshing. "Kenzie, Hazel." I perked up and turned my attention immediately to Kimberly. "You two will be escorting the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." I grimaced. It figured. Kimberly would give Hazel and I the twins. She was probably doing it because she liked to see people suffer. I swear that girl would smile at the screams of children.

The red headed boys walked up to me and offered me their hands politely. "Hello, my name is Kaoru, and this is my brother Hikaru," one of them introduced. I gave them a dazzling smile and shook his hand politely.

"I'm McKenzie Hudson. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Don't be fooled by that facade, she's really not this pleasant once you get to know her. Take my word for it." Hazel pushed through our handshake and replaced my hand with hers. "I'm Hazel. The less self centered and down to earth twin." I cast Hazel a seething glare, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Oh don't listen to my sister. She's just joking." I gave Hazel a sharp nudge to the ribs and laughed politely. "Which one would you like to go with?" The boys furrowed their brows at me.

"What do you mean?" the second one, Hikaru, asked curiously.

"Which one of you wants to go with which one of us?" I explained.

"But I thought you were escorting us together?" Kaoru asked. The brothers gave each other questioning glances before looking back at me expectantly. "That's what we thought. Why wouldn't you?"

"That is never going to happen," Hazel cut in as she pushed past me and pulled Hikaru by the arm. "You can come with me. I'll be your escort for the rest of your trip." Hikaru peered uncertainty over his shoulder as Hazel pulled him towards the wings of the stage. I scoffed and turned back to Kaoru.

"I suppose that means you're with me. Perfect."


End file.
